Help Me from Creature Like Me
by JungCha99
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun pewaris putra presdir Empire Entertaiment bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia merasa terganggu. Suatu ketika Sungmin datang dalam kehidupannya. Apakah dengan kehadiran Sungmin lambat laun bisa menghilangkan bayangan Kyuhyun tersebut? /KYUMIN/YAOI/Romance,Hurt,Fantasy


Annyeong, disini aku buat ff pertamaku.

Semoga kalian suka ya ^^

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Park Jung Soo a.s Ibu Sungmin

Lee Yong Woon a.s Ayah Sungmin

Cho Hankyung a.s Ayah Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul a.s Ibu Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fantasy

Rated : T+

No Bash, No copas jangan lupa review nee ^^

...

...

...

...

...

~Seoul, 29 Desember 2000 ~

 _ **"Seorang korban yang sebelumnya hilang telah ditemukan bernama Kim Heechul berusia 35 tahun tewas dari jembatan Sungai Han. Diduga istri dari presdir Cho ini telah melakukan bunuh diri pada kemarin malam. Saat ini, polisi sedang mencari motiv penyebab sesungguhnya dan mayat tersebut akan di evakuasi di rumah sakit terdekat. Saya reporter Park Jung Soo, melaporkan dari U-news tv"**_

"Appa, lihat eomma. Eomma sangat mengagumkan.. dia terlihat cantik dan cerdas sekali melaporkan berita. Eomma sungguh hebat" ucap seorang pria remaja yang berumur 14 ingin 15 tahun pada awal bulan Januari esok saat melihat ibunya di dalam tv

"Ne, eomma mu sungguh hebat sayang" ayahnya pun mengusap rambut anaknya tersebut

"Kasihan sekali wanita itu, kenapa ia harus menghancurkan hidupnya begitu saja? Kalau ada masalah harusnya selesaikan dengan baik baik, bukan malah bunuh diri. Bukankah begitu appa?" pria remaja itu menatap pada ayahnya

"Ne" ayahnya pun balas menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali memandang tv yang ada di hadapannya

'Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian istrimu, Cho' batinnya

.

.

.

"Eommaaaaaa" pria remaja itu pun menyambut kedatangan ibunya dan berlari menuju sang ibu

"Eomma, aku tadi melihat eomma melaporkan berita live tadi di tv. Eomma sangat kereeennn!" ucap remaja tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jari jempol tangannya

"Jinjaaa?"

"Umm.. sangat hebat. Neomu yeppo" sambil mengecup pipi ibunya. Ibunya pun tersenyum. Memang ia anak satu satunya yang selalu diberi kasih sayang oleh orang tuanya walaupun ibunya pergi pagi pulang malam tapi tak lupa sering memberi kabar juga perhatian pada anak sematawayangnya. Itulah kenapa ia terlihat manja pada orang tuanya kkk~

"Kau belum tidur nak?"

"Belum, aku menunggu eomma pulang dulu"

"Eomma sudah pulang, sekarang kau tidurlah. Hari sudah malam. Kha (sana)"

"Ne" ia segera pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang masih beristirahat di ruang tamu

"Sudah pulang" datanglah sang suami yang bernama Lee Kangin menghampiri istrinya

"Umm"

"Apa melelahkan?" tanyanya kembali

"Umm"

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi keluarga Cho saat mereka tau kematian Kim Heechul?"

"Mengapa kau tanyakan begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja" ucap sang suami

"Mana aku tau, aku hanya mencari berita dan langsung melaporkannya saja. Urusan itu aku tidak peduli" jawab Park Jung Soo dengan sinisnya

"Kau ini.. setidaknya kita pernah dekat dengan keluarga Cho"

"Tapi tidak lagi.. sudahlah aku lelah. Ingin istirahat" Park Jung Soo pun berdiri membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

.

.

.

^ 2 Minggu kemudian ^

Gwanghwamun School

Seorang anak remaja laki laki berjalan dengan semangatnya di karidor sekolah menuju kelas yang ia tinggalkan selama 2 minggu setelah libur akhir semester. Remaja laki laki itu memegang erat tali tas yang ada dipundaknya. Namun tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak sebayanya berlawan arah darinya dan membuat lelaki tersebut jatuh

"Mian, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap anak dari Park Jung Soo ini

"Gwenchana" jawab lelaki itu sambil menunduk

"Eh.. aku baru lihat kau. Apa kau anak baru?" Sambil melihat intens wajah anak tersebut. Anak yang ditatapnya itu merasa aga risih, ia pun sedikit menjauhkan jarak antara wajahnya

"N-ne"

"Lee Sungmin imnida" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Anak lelaki itu hanya diam, tidak merespon perkenalan diri Sungmin

"Hey.. kau mendengarkanku? Aku Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Sungmin. Kau siapa?"

"A-aku Kyuhyun" ia melirik sedikit demi sedikit wajah Sungmin dari ujung matanya tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sungmin

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aahh mungkin tangan ini tidak berguna ya. Hahahaha" tawanya bercampur sedih karna merasa diabaikan

"Sudah tau dimana kelasmu?" Tanya Sungmin kembali

"Kelas manajemen 10.6" jawabnya

"Waahh kita satu kelas, kajja ikut aku" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak anak" sapa guru Shin saat memasuki kelas

"Selamat pagi songsaenim" jawab anak anak dengan serentak

"Bagaimana liburan kalian kemarin?Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Tidak, kurang puas" sela Sungmin saat ditanya oleh guru Shin

"Hahaha kau ini tak ada puasnya Min. Memang kau maunya libur berapa minggu?" Ujar guru Shin mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang cukup lucu itu baginya

"Aku maunya 1 bulan"

"Ckckck kau ini.. sudahlah, saya dengar disini ada murid baru. ('Mana yah' batinnya) emm itu. Kau sini.. perkenalkan dirimu" tunjuknya kepada Kyuhyun yang duduknya berada di paling belakang. Kyuhyun pun maju ke depan tetapi tetap saja kepalanya menunduk malu

"A-anyong, Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya cukup pelan dan sedikit gugup

"Kau pindahan dari mana Kyu?" Tanya guru Shin

"Aku dari homeschooling"

"Waaahh.. berapa umurmu sekarang?" guru Shin cukup kagum ada muridnya yang dari homescooling. Berarti ia termasuk orang kaya. Padahal sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah biasa yang anak anaknya sederhana. Jarang jarang orang kaya masuk sekolah itu. Biasanya orang berada ingin sekolah di tempat elit tidak seperti ini

"14 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat ia kembali ke kursinya yang hanya duduk sendiri saja

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua anak anak keluar kelas kecuali Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sendirian di kelas, Sungmin pun menghampirinya

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ani"

"Mau makan denganku? Aku bawa bekal, igo(ini)" tawarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya melihat sekilas

"Tidak terimakasih" tolaknya

"Oke baiklah, aku temani kau saja disini" ucap Sungmin. Ia pun makan bekalnya dengan lahap, tanpa ia sadar, Kyuhyun lama menatapnya. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang pria mau menemaninya juga ia terlihat manis dan imut dimatanya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan bayi baru lahir, pipinya yang gembul dan sedikit berisi. Memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Orang yang ditatap pun tersadar bila Kyuhyun menatapnya. Kyuhyun pun terkejut, langsung memandang ke arah lain dan merubah posisi duduknya

"Anii.. aku tidak menatapmu" bantah Kyuhyun

"Jinja? Kau bohong neee.." goda Sungmin, ia pun berdiri ke hadapan wajah Kyuhyun

"Aniii" nada suara Kyuhyun pun di tinggikan (sewot)

"Bohoongg.. terlihat dari mata mu itu, Kyu" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan sendoknya

"Sok tau sekali, sudah.. jauhkan sendokmu itu. Mengganggu saja" sebal Kyuhyun

"Hahaha seorang Kyu bisa kesal juga" Sungmin kembali duduk seperti semula

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani kkk" Sungmin masih saja cekikikan sendiri

'Bodohnya akuuu' batin Kyu

.

.

.

"Pelajaran telah selesai, sekarang waktunya kalian pulang. Hati hati di jalan dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya oke" pamit guru Shin sembari keluar dari kelas tersebut

"Nee.. gamsamida songsaenim" ucap anak anak

Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya dan langsung keluar kelas

"Kyuhyuunn.. tunggu, Kyuuu" kejar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun jauh darinya

Kyuhyun mendengar, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang "Ada apa?"

"Haahh haaahh haahh.. jalanmu cepat sekali" gerutu Sungmin sambil ngosngosan

"Huh?"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Sungmin

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali

"Huh?"

"Iya kau, kenapa kau membuntuti aku terus? Memangnya kau siapa? Hah?" Sungguh, dalam hati Kyuhyun tak tega mengatakan seperti ini. Namun bagaimana, ia juga tak mau bila hati ini terus berdebar jika di dekat Sungmin. Apakah ini namanya cinta pertama bagi Kyuhyun? *entahlah wkwk

"K-kau.. kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Mata Sungmin berkaca kaca, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu padanya

"Memangnya kenapa? Menjauhlah dariku. Pulang sendiri sana"

Kyuhyun POV

"Memangnya kenapa? Menjauhlah dariku. Pulang sendiri sana" apa yang barusan ku katakan? Kenapa? Kenapa kata kata itu yang aku keluarkan? Ottoke

"Aku hanya mengajakmu, kita kan teman. Mian kalau aku berbuat salah padamu" ucap Sungmin. Ku lihat air matanya berbendung menahan tangis.. Oh tidaakk!

"Teman katamu? Sejak kapan kita menjadi teman? Aku tak butuh teman! Aku sudah biasa sendiri!" Aku pun meninggalkannya seorang diri di karidor sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin tak berani lagi dekat denganku. Tak menyapa maupun melihatku. Ia bermain dengan teman temannya yang lain sementara aku dilupakan begitu saja. Memang salahku mengucapkan agar ia menjauhiku. Tapi hati ini selalu berdetak jika dekat dengannya. Membuat aku frustasi. Namun kalau seperti ini aku juga merasa hampa tanpa ada yang mengganggu aku.

Aku coba sedikit demi sedikit untuk mendekati mejanya. Semoga saja ia mendengarkan penjelasanku

"Sung_"

"Sungmin-ah ayo pulang bersama" ajak seorang laki laki pada Sungmin

"Ah nee.." belum sempat aku memanggil ia pergi begitu saja tanpa melihatku. Sedikit sedih juga rasanya. Pokoknyaa hari ini aku harus minta maaf padanya, yah harus! Aku coba abaikan detak jantung ini. Fhaiting!

Author POV

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun nekat untuk mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Sesampainya di jalan raya, Sungmin berhenti sejenak karna lampu penyebrangan masih merah sambil meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi

Teett teeett teeett..

Lampu hijau untuk penyebrangan pun telah menyala

"Ohh sudah waktunya jalan" ucapnya

Semua orang dengan segera menyebrang. Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang dan orang orang cukup ramai, merasa kesulitan untuk menyebrang apalagi untuk melihat kemana Sungmin pergi. Tak lama kemudian lampu penyebrangan berganti warna merah, Kyuhyun masih di tengah tengah jalan sendirian hingga di klakson oleh para mobil yang ingin melintas. Segera ia tutup telinganya dan jongkok ketakutan

"Hey nak minggir, apa kau ingin mati!?" Teriak salah satu pengendara mobil

Melihat ada sedikit keributan, Sungmin menoleh. Tak disangka sangka itu adalah Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyuunn!" Dengan cepat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantunya agar ke pinggir jalan

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa berbahaya tadi" Tanya Sungmin yang begitu khawatir

"Mian.. mianhe" lirih Kyuhyun

"Gwenchana.. tenanglah" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang nampaknya ia ketakutan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore, mereka belum pulang ke rumahnya masing masing. Saat ini, mereka duduk di taman untuk beristirahat sejenak, tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian tadi.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun memutarkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun

"Mianhae"

"Untuk?" Sungmin terbingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"Mianhe atas kejadian minggu lalu, tidak seharusnya aku berkata sepeti itu padamu. Dan juga gomawo"

"Gomawo?"

"Ne, gomawo sudah menyelamatkan aku tadi"

"Ahh ituu.. sudah seharusnya begitu. Soal kejadian minggu lalu, aku sudah lupakan. Memang aku salah, aku intropeksi diri. Harusnya aku tidak bersikap itu padamu. Maafkan aku" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bengong

Deg deg.. deg deg..

'Aaahh nee tidak apa. Justru aku suka padamu' suara itu hanyalah Kyuhyun saja yang tau

"A-aahh nee tidak apa. Justru aku suka padamu" ia pun mengikuti ucapan suara yang ia dengar sedetik yang lalu

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sungmin terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti maksud kata kata Kyuhyun yang terakhir

"Hem? Wae? Memang aku bilang apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya sambil mengayunkan kakinya

"Kau bilang kau suka padaku? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin berulang kali untuk memastikan keadaan sesungguhnya sekarang

"Mwo? Jin-" Kyuhyun pun berfikir ulang. Dan... gotcha!

"Jinjaaa? Haiisshh" seketika ia tersadar apa yang tadi ia ucapkan pada Sungmin. 'Wae waeeee? Suara dari mana ituu? Kenapa aku bisa mengikuti ucapan itu?' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun memukul mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri

"Ohh itu maksudnya aku suka padamu sebagai teman. Yah, sebagai teman. Bukan kah begitu? Hahaha" jelasnya terdengar garing.

"Aahh nee.. benar juga. Aku kira suka maksud dalam hal lain. Ternyata itu, baguslah haha" penjelasan Kyuhyun entah kenapa cukup membuat hatinya sedikit kecewa. Namun ia tak ambil pusing, bersikap seperti biasa saja

'Itu bohong, aku benar benar menyukaimu Sungmin'

' suara apalagi ituu? Siapa yang bicara?' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun melihat sekitar namun tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua

'Untung saja aku sadar, tidak keceplosan lagi huft' ulangnya kembali

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ha? Tidak kenapa kenapa"

"Tapi kenapa tingkahmu sekarang aneh?" tanya Sungmin curiga

"Tidakk.. mungkin aku cukup lelah. Yasudah hari mulai gelap, aku pulang dulu. Kau pulanglah" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan perlahan lahan meninggalkan Sungmin

"Kyuuu" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menoleh

"Hati hati dijalan" ucapnya kembali. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu kembali berjalan lagi. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun benar benar hilang dari pandangannya, baru ia mulai berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan

Kyuhyun POV

#Malam hari

Aku berbaring di kasur empukku dan menatap langit langit atap kamarku. Sungmin, kau orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini..

"Ck Kyuhyun pabbooo! Haaahh lebih baik aku tidur" aku pun menarik selimut sampai menutupi badanku.

#Flashback On

 _"Aku pulaaangg, eommaaa"_

 _"Neee"_

 _"Eomma dimana?"_

 _"Eomma di dapur, kemarilah"_

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya. Saat ia telah sampai, ia melihat ibunya sedang membikin adonan kue

 _"Ada yang bisa Kyuhyun bantu eomma?"_ tawarnya

 _"Anii.. kau istirahat saja"_

 _"Tapi aku ingin bantu eomma"_

 _"Kalau begitu taruh tas mu di meja itu. Aduk adonan ini"_ Kyuhyun sudah menaruh tasnya, ia pun langsung mendekat

 _"Mana"_

 _"Igo.. lanjutkan saja menekan adonannya. Eomma siapkan bahan yang lain"_

 _"Eomma, kalau aku tambah tepung lagi bagaimana?"_

 _"Heeehh jangan, takarannya sudah cukup. Sudah aduk saja. Jangan masukkan apa apa lagi"_

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan kata eommanya, ia jahil mengambil bubuk terigu dan menuangkan kedalam adonan tersebut. Namun tindakannya secara tak sengaja dilihat oleh eommanya

 _"Kyuhyun! Sudah eomma katakan jangan masukkan lagi!"_

 _"Hahaha mian ne"_

 _"Tidak ada kata maaf!"_ Bentak Kim Heechul selaku eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa terkejut, tak seperti biasa eommanya membentak Kyuhyun

 _"Eommaa.. aku hanya bercanda"_ lirih Kyuhyun. Ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah menggenang

 _"Kau ini bukannya membantu malah menghancurkan"_

 _"Maafkan Kyuhyun eommaa"_ air matanya mulai menetes satu per satu. Tak tega melihat anaknya benar benar ingin menangis, segera ia hentikan gurauannya

 _"Pppffttt ahahaha kau kenaa! Yee.. ottoke ottoke? Acting eomma bagus bukan? Hahaha"_ seketika raut wajah Heechul berubah menertawakan Kyuhyun

 _"Eommaaa! Huuueeeee... aku kira eomma sungguh memarahiku"_ seketika Kyuhyun nangis kejer

 _"Hahaha tidak sayaaangg.. lagi kau jahil sekali. Eomma jahilin juga kkkk~ sudahlah cup cup cup cup anak eomma"_ peluknya sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun agar tenang

 _"Eomma"_ panggil kyuhyun yang langsung melepas pelukan dan menatap eommanya

 _"Ne?"_

Fiiiuuuuhhh~

Kyuhyun meniup tepung yang ada di genggaman tangannya hingga tepung itu kena wajah sang eomma. Tak tanggung tanggung, justru ia menertawakan lebih keras

 _"Ahahahahaha sekarang eomma kenaa wkwkwk lihatlah, wajah eomma seperti badut. Lucu sekali wkwk"_ ngakah Kyuhyun

 _"Kyuhyuuuuunnn! Dasar setan keciilll, beraninya kau mengerjai eomma yaaahh! Kemari kau"_ lebih dulu, Kyuhyun lari di sekitar dapur agar tak di tangkap. Namun namanya sudah nasib untuk ditangkap ya ketangkap juga akhirnya

 _"Hahahaha ampuunn eommaa"_

 _"Sini wajahmu jangan disembunyikan.. biar kita impas"_

 _"Aniii.."_

 _"Kalau tidak siapkan nafasmu okhee"_ dalam hitungan ketiga, Heechul mulai menggeliting titik terlemah anaknya. Yaitu bagian lehernya

 _"Hahhahahaa andweee andwee.. kali ini aku benar benar mohon ampun eomma. Ini sangat geli kikikikik"_

 _"Kemarikan wajahmu dulu"_ mau tidak mau ia menyerahkan wajahnya

Tapp..

 _Hanya sekali sentuh saja Heechul memberi wajah Kyu dengan tepung, itu pula di bagian hidung. Tak seperti dirinya yang semua wajahnya di penuhi oleh tepung_

 _"Lain kali jangan coba coba untuk jahil lagi oke. Kalau tidak, terima saja hukuman dari eomma"_

 _"Hahaha siap boss"_ hormat Kyuhyun ala hormat kepada sang kapten

#Flashback off

.

.

.

.

"Eommaa" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Pertama kalinya aku memimpikan eomma. Apa eomma ingin kembali? Apa eomma rindu padaku? Segera aku ambil pajangan fotoku bersamanya di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku tatap dan aku memeluk erat foto tersebut. Sungguh, aku rindu padamu eomma.. aku tidak merasa kalau kau telah tiada. Yang ku rasakan saat ini, kau selalu ada disampingku, selalu ada kemana aku pergi walau aku tidak dapat melihatnya..

"Apa kau rindu ibumu?"

'Siapa itu? Kenapa aku mendengarnya lagi?'

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jam 3 pagi hari, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun jam segini

"Kau tak perlu takut.. jika kau rindu pada ibumu, kau harus menuruti perintahku"

"Tidaakk.. aku tidak mau. Pergi kau! Jangan mengusik hidupku" aku pun berteriak. Tapi kenapa ia sangat mirip dengaku? Makhluk apakah dia?

"Benarkah kau tidak ingin ia kembali?"

"Sebenarnya ingin tapi eomma sudah tidak ada, tidak mungkin ia hidup kembali"

"Di dunia ini mana ada yang tidak mungkin, termasuk hal seperti itu. Aku bisa saja memperlihatkan bahkan mempertemukan ibumu padamu"

"B-bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidak akan semudah itu.. Yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah ikuti kata kataku. Arraseo! 10 detik lagi kau bukakan pintu itu dan bersikaplah seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa. Aku pergi dulu"

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!" Seketika orang itu menghilang dengan cepat

Tok tok tookk ~

"Tuan muda, tolong bukakan pintunya" ucap asisten rumah dari luar pintu kamarku

Cekleekk~

"Nee.." jawabku singkat

"Anda tidak apa apa tuan muda?" Tanyanya yang ku lihat dia khawatir

"Gwenchana"

"Benarkah? Tapi saya dengar-"

"Tidak ada apa apa, sudah sana aku ingin tidur lagi" usirku dan aku langsung membating pintunya.

'Haaaahhh aku masih bertanya tanya. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa ia terlihat sama dengan diriku?'

"Lebih baik aku tidur kembali saja. Selamat malam eomma" lirihku dan kembali tertidur pulas

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayy haaayyy gimana ceritanya? Menarikkah? Mian kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan bagi kalian kkk..

Jangan lupa revieewww, kalau bisa jadiin ff favorite kalian wkwkwk #pengenbgt apa ni author hahaha xD :v

Oia aku cuma mau kasih tau, tulisan yang di underline itu percakapan makhluk yang serupa dengan Kyuhyun itu ya

Satu lagi, follow wattpad aku jungcha99 aku share ff di Sana juga #promosi ni author kkk

Okelaahh itu aja dari author, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Dan kalau reviewnya cukup banyak kita ketemu again di chap selanjutnya.. see you babayy :*:*:*


End file.
